The End
by Haruko-Kuroxah
Summary: Spider-man/Peter Parker knows that Wade Wilson, his boyfriend is Deadpool but Deadpool doesn't know that Spider-man is Peter. How will Wade find out Peter's secret? {Completed but if this gets popular I might write up another chapter of after-events}
1. Chapter 1

**Le Words on tumblr: "I really wanna read a fic where wade and peter are dating and peter knows wade is deadpool, but wade doesn't know peter is spiderman. And wade gets a job to kill spiderman, and peter like pulls the mask off just as wade's about to shove a knife through him and it can be either angsty or fluffy**"

**Rated T. Word Count: 1, 772. Pairing: SpideyPool {Spider-ManxDeadpool}. Written by me~**

-

The meeting had ending. Deadpool had no idea who had hired him but like he cared. Do the job an get money. That's what matter. Peter had a shit place and needed it to be better so Wade only cared to get his boyfriend a better place. He needed to stay healthy; Wade just didn't want Peter to die before old age.

It was a brief meeting, pretty simple. It was to take place a few days from today. Kill Spider-Man. Basic and quick. Deadpool almost grunted a laugh at how easy it would be. It was getting dark as soon as Wade got place to their shit little apartment. A grin formed under his masked face as he saw Peter asleep at table. His head resting against his open books. He probably worked himself to sleep. Again.

"Petey!" The mercenary called in an upbeat voice causing his boyfriend to jump awake. A laugh came from his lips quickly, speaking again "I'm home~" pointing out the obvious and making Peter groan in annoyance. It was always fun to annoy the shorter male.

Peter looked at Wade lazily, a tired look on his face. "I noticed" the words slipped out as another groan. This time more awake. Getting up from his napping spot he shuffled over to the couch and placed himself beside Wade. Or Deadpool. They had only been dating a few months so it was still strange to think he was dating the anti-hero.

They've encountered each other before, Wade didn't know though. His Spider-Man identity was a secret even to his boyfriend. They met when Deadpool dropped in to save his ass. While making comments about his ass. He was an annoyance at first but Peter couldn't help but not think about the man. Mostly sexually but damn with his build who wouldn't? Spider-Man would never admit to liking the annoyance and inappropriate mercenary so Peter approached him as himself. Hiding his identity.

Soon they started dating. His attitude towards Wade as Peter and Spider-Man were different. He kept up the whole annoyed appearance as Spider-Man not to make the man question. And it has worked so far. Maybe Wade was dumber then he appeared. Though the young hero isn't complaining. It only made things easier.

Peter felt strong arms pull him into the other lap, burying his masked face into his neck, breathing in the young mans scent. They had only been apart a couple days but it felt like eternity. Mostly to Wade, Peter was busy studying and enjoying the silence. Relaxing into the arms he opened his mouth to speak, "What was that meeting for?"

"Hmmm? Oh, just to kill someone" Wade kept the reply simple, he just wanted to be near the younger man. Deadpool was feeling tired, he needed to think of the best way to rid of his enemy. Or that can be dealt with later. "Soooo...sex?" Asking with a cheer in his voice, Peter replied with a low groan. Killing all of his boyfriends hopes.

"Can't tonight" replying unhappily, he wanted to but he added. "I need to finish that paper for school" oh right. Wade had forgotten about school. Peter had a huge paper to finish in a couple days, worth most of his grade. See he listened. Sometimes.

A whining voice came from the mercenaries lips, "but baby boy!" Wade knew that nickname always got to Peter. The smarty pants would never admit it but he liked it. Wade could tell from how he shuffled a little whenever he heard it used. Slender fingers curled under his mask. Removing it from his boyfriends face. Revealing his scars. Damn did Peter love those scares. Wade wasn't exactly an attractive man but his appearance matched his personality. Rough and a little bent out of shape but beautiful in whole.

Leaning froward he pressed his lips gentle against the rough ones. Feeling the texture of his boyfriends lips. Feeling the other pair push closer, Peter found himself pinned under Wade on the couch. No was apparently not an answer? He wasn't complaining much. A distraction was needed. Peter wrapped his arms around the strong neck and shoulders that are owned by his boyfriend. Feeling the spandex suit under his skin. Tugging at it gently. Feeling the loss of warmth on his lips a whimper came from them earning a smile from Wade. Lifting his body up enough to take his shirt and gloves off he returned to his work. Pressing his lips harder against Peters. Earning gentle moans from his lips. A smile came to his lips as he kissed the brunet more. Pressing his tongue into the smaller mans mouth not caring if he was allowed entrance or not. Once his tongue was in his boyfriends mouth, Peter opened it more allowing as much access as possible. The warms of each others tongues danced around each other. They pressed him closer. Wanting, needing to feel more. Two days seemed like forever now. Peter didn't realize how much he missed the other until now. The warmth of the scared lips was breathtaking. Wade was breathtaking. Spider-Man might be annoyed with Deadpool but damn was Peter Parker head of heals in love with Wade Wilson.

The kiss soon broke after some roaming hands and staggered breathing. Wade held Peter close. Damn did it feel good to take Peter on the couch. A blanket was gently wrapped around their bodies. The paper was the last thing on his mind as he flipped around and pressed his body against Wades.

~~~~~~~~~

Fucking light. It burned. Ugh mornings. The worse thing in existence. Okay there was a lot. Wade looked down to find Peter sleeping peacefully against his naked chest. A smile formed onto his lips at the sight. Dealing with the bitch sunlight was worth this sight. It was rare he got to see this. Shuffling out of the room silently, careful not to wake his little Petey.

Pulling items from the cupboards of the kitchen he made breakfast. Well pancakes. Wade could make the hell out of pancakes. Placing a pile of eight or so pancakes of a plate he topped them off with butter and syrup. Making his way back to his room, Peter was still asleep.

"Peteyyyyyy" calling in his annoying morning voice. He rolled in bed. Groaning and telling the other to fuck off as he rolled back over and wrapped himself in blankets. Wade kicked his boyfriend over, "I made pancakes," placing them on the side table and cutting a piece off. "Open upppp~" another groan came from peters lips as he reluctantly got up and took the pancakes.

Amazing as always. They continued their day with kisses, TV, Wade distracting Peter from everything. Soon night fell. It was time. Wade got his Deadpool outfit on and gave his boyfriend one last kiss before he stepped out of their apartment. Once Deadpool left Peter rushed into his Spider-Man outfit. It was hidden in a school bag. Somewhere Wade would never go.

It was patrol night for him. Leaping out the window he swung from building to building. Looking out for danger. It seemed like a peaceful night. He landed in a dark alley. Taking a quick break.

A dark figure appeared at the end of the alley. His spidey-senses shook him a little but something felt off about this. It was a strange feeling. Something said danger and something else said its safe. Peter didn't know what to believe.

Stepping in the middle of the alley he faced the dark figure. Readying himself for a fight. The figure stepped forward, still hidden by the dark. Spider-Man couldn't see his face. So he was in danger. Like hell he was going to die.

His eyes flashed onto Spider-Man. Deadpool was going to miss poking fun at him but this was for Peter. The money he was going to earn was enough to help him out with the things he needed. Wade might seem insensitive and whatnot but he would do anything for his Peter. He snapped out a knife. Holding it to his side. This was it.

Spider-Man stepped closer to the figure with caution. Maybe it was just some homeless person that needed money? Shit bad idea! Knife knife! Damn it Peter. He jumped back shooting a web at the attacker. The figure jumped back.

Damn that was close. The damn spider nearly got him. Normally he would make a comment about his ass but not tonight. He got a better booty waiting at home for him.

Their fight continued until Deadpool pinned the spider against the wall. Holding a knife to his stomach. "Not tonight Spidey!" The words gritted from his teeth.

Peter recognized who it was. Wade? Deadpool? No. His boyfriend was hired to kill him? Wade hadn't shared much detail but Peter didn't care to know. He should have asked this time. Damn it why didn't he. Warm tears builded up around his eyes. His fingers curling around his mask as the knife was pressing into his skin. Wade was going to take his time with this kill. That's how he was. He got his mask off, they were on the edge of where light reflected into the alley.

Peters face was wet with tears but it was too late.

The knife went through the spiders stomach. Deadpool was focused too much on the kill. When he looked up to see if the bastard was dead something worse happened. Peter was before him. "No! Fuck! Baby boy!" The words came quick from his lips, pulling the knife from his body and tossing it to the side.

Apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Taking his Peter into his arms. Tears streaming down his face. The one person who truly loved him was dead. By his own hand. "Baby boy" he called out the nickname again as he sobbed against his boyfriend. Holding him carefully. Trying to stop the bleeding. No response.

Fuck no. He couldn't be.

Peter felt strong arms take him near. It was too late. His mind was going dark. Everything was fading. Tears fell from his face as Wade pressed his body against his much larger one. He couldn't say anything. His words wouldn't work. He couldn't think straight. He breathing for shallow and the last words he heard was that treasured nickname. Baby boy.

Deadpool held him close. The bleeding wouldn't stop. He scooped Peter up bride style and ran out of the alley. Was it too late to save his love?

Then it started to rain.

They say whenever you kill a spider it rains.


	2. Make It End

**Peters thoughts and feelings. This chapter is basically expanding on the little 'death' scene at the end of the last chapter. **

**Is Peter alive or dead? You tell me.**

A/N: Okay so the same thing still stands, I might do a little after events chapter! It all depends if I can start a new plot up and wrap it up. Send me in any ideas if you got some for me! (I will credit you if I use the idea~)

Dark. Cold. The only words coming to his mind, the only thing he remembers was pain. A whisper. Possibly a cry for help? Everything tingled. Pain struck through him. Physically and mentally. Yet he couldn't remember why. What is making him feel like this? Why? Who? Everything was black, shrouded in darkness. Everything gentle and bitter. The taste of his thoughts left a horrid taste.

Heavy breaths pounded against his chest, it was starting again. That memory. The only thing he could remember. His own name barely scraped against his dry mouth. Peter Parker, Spider-Man. That's who he was but the memory that flooded his brain made no sense. It was dark, cold, a gentle evening perhaps? He was on the ground, so the memory told him. Remembering the ground, it was rough and unkind against his body.

His head hurt the thought of what is happening. What happened? It replayed in his head. Was he alive or dead? He didn't know. Did he even want to know? That memory played over and over again as if it was the only thing he knew. The only thing he wanted to remember perhaps. A cold object pressed into him, a blade perhaps? It felt slim and sharp. Must be a blade. His eyes won't escape the darkness. Everything was pitch black as if he closed his eyes and never wanted to open them. Something cold trickled against his skin, making his sweaty suit stick to him even more. Blood?

Could he escape this memory? How many times has this played in his head? It hurt. Not physically anymore but mentally. Emotionally. For some reason the more this memory came to him the more and more it hurt him, as if a thousand needles were being punctured into his heart. The memory told him he was bleeding on the ground, a blade of some sort was inside him. He always thought that someone was with him there. It wasn't his attacker, the presence was...comforting.

Wanting to reach out, to something, to anything. Anyone. Can you hear me? The breaths grew heavier, more and more needy for oxygen as the seconds ticked by. Was he dying? What was happening? His mouth grew drier and drier as seconds went by. Reaching his fingers to anyone who can grab them but he couldn't move. Couldn't call.

Dark. Cold. Scared. Alone.

How long as it been? _Please just let me die or live please if anyone is there grant my wish?_ He wanted to call that out. To be taken away from his pain. The torture. The memory flashed before him again, was he not in enough pain. _Scared and alone_. He was Spider-Man! If he ever got scared he wouldn't care because people who didn't have powers needed him. The others were more important.

_Why?_

_Please..._

He would cry if he could, escape the darkness. He remembers his face being wet; it wasn't raining at the moment. Tears? What was he crying about, was he sad for being stabbed? No matter how much he pushed himself to remember he couldn't make out the name, face, voice or any detail of the person who attacked him. His spidey senses didn't even go off. This people wasn't a threat? No they were a threat?

_Babyboy._

That name, it rung in his ears. It had a familiar taste to it. It was gentle, warm, soothing. He couldn't call back to the person. Something warm, arms he believes wrapped themselves around him. Water stung against his face.

The memory came to an end, as it always did. Always leaving him to feeling empty inside; always leaving Peter wanting more.

_Please just take me away from the pain._


End file.
